Magdalena Sanchez-Hawkins
Magdalena Grace Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. She is a year old, and is the twin daughter of Lola Sanchez-Hawkins and Mark Hawkins, as well as being the older twin of Stephan. She has the abilities of Twin Empathy, DNA Manipulation, Self-summoning and Technoforming. Appearance Magdalena is currently a small toddler, with deep brown eyes, and light brown skin. Her hair is black and highly curly, as it will be throughout her life. She will always keep it cut quite short. She almost always has a smile on her face, because of her naturally positive disposition. Personality Magdalena is, and always will be positive, optimistic, cheerful and happy. She will always be extremely close to her brother, and will have a tendency of looking at the bright side of things. She will be able to guess the emotions of others easily, and will often put their happiness before hers.﻿ Home Magda lives with her parents and brother in a new house in Los Angeles. Her parents bought this house shortly after Lola first revealed her pregnancy. As a result, it is modern, and quite large and spacious. The house was once burned in an attack by the Chasers when the twins were a few months old, but it was repaired using verbal reality manipulation. Abilities Magdalena's first ability is Twin Empathy. This means that she shares an empathic link with her younger twin brother, Stephan. She can sense his emotions at all times, and her own feelings alter to reflect his. She would feel physical pain if he were hurt, and would also die, almost immediately, if he were killed. He has a similar, but not identical, connection with her from his Twin Telepathy. Her second ability is DNA Manipulation, which lets her sense and alter her own DNA and that of others. She can change a person's appearance and genetic health, and can change another person's abilities but not her own. She can also edit in genetic improvements into herself, but finds this difficult. She can prevent a person from ageing by removing the damage ageing does to the DNA. Her third ability is Self-Summoning, the ability to be summoned by others. At first, she will teleport away to the location of any person who speaks her name, but she will eventually learn to block this, and will then only teleport if that person is also focusing on drawing her near. However, she will never be able to prevent herself from teleporting if the person is trying to bring her there. Her final ability is Technoforming. This means she can transform herself into any piece of technology or any machine, including ones which are yet to be invented such as forcefield producers or a camouflage suit. She can even mimic technology which couldn't possibly exist otherwise. She can also turn only a part of herself into a machine, like an arm or a hand, and can create small pieces of technology in her hands. However, she cannot manipulate existing technology, apart from if she mimics a machine which could do this by interaction. Family *Mother - Lola Sanchez-Hawkins *Father - Mark Hawkins *Brother - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Future sisters - Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Future brother - Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Aunts - Leigh Hawkins, Maria Sanchez, Gabrielle Sanchez *Grandmothers - Anna Sanchez, Keri Hawkins *Grandfathers - Raphael Sanchez, Anthony Hawkins *Second cousin - D.L. Hawkins *Third cousin - Micah Sanders History Magdalena was born, as the oldest of the twins, a few minutes before her brother. They were both born in October 2007. She manifested twin empathy immediately, and self-summoning within a few hours, when she teleported into her father's arms after he named her. She manifested technoforming when she was 6 months old, but is yet to display her final ability. She and her brother have recently met and befriended Matt Parkman Jnr. Etymology Magdalena is a Greek and Hebrew name which means "of Magdala" and also "tower". Her middle name, Grace, means "good will" and is the name of a virtue. Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.